To Late
by xBluieLovex
Summary: The flowers slid out of his hand, falling to the ground, along with his heart, shattering on impact... He felt betrayed. He felt stupid. He got all dressed up, all excited, for nothing. He was so stupid. He turned and ran to his car, vision blurred by the burning hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He was too late.


**_THIS STORY ISNT MINE! IT IS THIS LOVELY PERSONS America-TheGreatHero on DEVIANT ART GO LOOK HER UP _**

**_this is also based off my comic To Late that is also on Deviantart! Which my dA is on my profile if you want to see it. _**

~O~O~O~O~

The flowers slid out of his hand, falling to the ground, along with his heart, shattering on impact... He felt betrayed. He felt stupid. He got all dressed up, all excited, for nothing**. **He was so stupid. He turned and ran to his car, vision blurred by the burning hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He was too late.

~O~O~O~O~

**To Late**

All through class Arthur could not keep his eyes off of the clock. _Come on, you bloody thing! Just __**one**__ more minute! _He was so excited he could pop. Prom was later tonight, and he decided he was going to ask his best friend, Alfred Jones, to go with him. The two have been friends many years prior, and they knew everything about one another.

Well, minus the huge crush Arthur had on Alfred.

But that didn't make Arthur nervous. No, if anything it made him more confident Alfred would accept. He was sure he would. Why wouldn't he? Just then, the bell sounded. Arthur grinned and stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He turned and walked hastily out the classroom door.

Arthur burst though his front door, throwing his bag to floor and darting into his room. His mood hadn't faltered once since he left the school. He was so excited, so happy.

Arthur went over to his closet, moving around the clothes that were hung until he came across his suit. _Exactly what I need. _He thought, snatching it off the hanger. He quickly got changed, fumbling with the last few buttons. He kicked off his regular shoes and slipped on his dress shoes with ease. He walked over to his mirror to take a look at himself. He smiled proudly. "I must say, I look stunning... Naturally."

He chuckled and grabbed his keys from his pocket, walking out of his room. _This is going to be perfect! _After closing the door behind him softly and locking it, Arthur walked out to his car, opening the door and quickly slipping inside.

Soon he was driving down the road towards the park- The one place where Alfred always was. It was like his special spot. While waiting for the light to change, he spotted a small flower shop. He smiled. _That would definitely sweeten the deal! Alfred loves flowers! _He pulled around the corner and parked in front of the shop. He got out of the car and walked inside, the scent of many different flowers surrounding him. He loved it.

After choosing the prettiest flowers he could find, selecting the ribbon, and paying, he walked out of the store. He rushed to his car and got back in, holding the flowers carefully, making sure not to smash them. He could barely contain himself. His palms sweated slightly from the exhilaration he felt, but he didn't mind.

He eventually arrived at the small park. He flipped the mirror down to get one last look at himself, running his fingers through his hair a few times to make sure it wasn't ratted or anything. He took is a sharp breath. _This is it Arthur. Don't blow it._ He exhaled, and got out of the car.

He looked around spotted Alfred sitting at a bench. He started walking towards him, his heart beating faster and faster with each step... and then it almost stopped.

As he got closer, he noticed another person with him. He stopped walking and looked over at them, mouth slightly agape. There was Alfred, smiling and laughing happily... with another guy in his arms, hugging him tight.

"So, are we gonna dance the night away?" The guy asked, gently kissing Alfred's cheek. Alfred looked at him and grinned. "Of course babe~ Just you and I."

Arthur's eyes widened. _Wh-what..? _The flowers slid out of his hand, falling to the ground, along with his heart, shattering on impact. _He's... He's gotten a boyfriend?_ Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes. _Why didn't he say he was dating someone?! _He felt betrayed. He felt stupid. He got all dressed up, all excited, for nothing. He was so stupid. He turned and ran to his car, vision blurred by the burning hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He was too late. _Idiot! Idiot! __**IDIOT!**_

* * *

So yes I hope you enjoyed her lovely story! R&R


End file.
